With the enhancement of speeding-up performance of printers for office automation and high-quality imaging technologies, requirements for print quality, color tint, color saturation, and glossiness have become more severe.
As a result, in order to enhance color developing ability of a recording ink by reducing the surface tension of the recording ink and increasing the wetting property of the recording ink to paper, the present inventors proposed to use a silicone resin for an ink repellent layer of a nozzle plate in an inkjet nozzle (see Patent Literature 1).
Owing to the proposal, the color developing ability of an ink was substantially improved, however, it is required to make recording inks excellent not only ink in ink repellency at the initial stage of the lifetime thereof but also excellent in mechanical durability against wiping and the like in response to speeding up of performance and increased frequency of use of printers. However, when a conventional ink is used, the performance of an ink repellent layer formed with a silicone resin is far from satisfactory.    Patent Literature 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-138383